Certain types of data needs to be available both on a wide geographic scale and in a highly performant manner. For example, certain types of data communications systems maintain subscriber profiles that include data that defines various attributes regarding how communication with subscribers is to be performed. A subscriber profile for unified communications might, for instance, contain data indicating a subscriber's current location and availability. This type of data often needs to be available across a large geographic area, such as a country, a continent or even the entire world. This data should also be available nearly instantaneously in order to support fast call completion and/or other real or near real-time communications functions. Making data available both in a wide geographic area and in a highly performant manner can, however, be very complex.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.